Demonio personal
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: El Hokage había quedado prendado del engreído adolescente, el mismo que le visitaba en su oficina todas las noches. No sabían si se trataba de un juego o de una traición premeditada, pero cuando estaban juntos ninguno de los dos pensaba en ello.
1. En la oficina del Hokage

Solo puedo decir que esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió cuando vi un fanart de Sasuke adolescente acosando a Naruto Hokage (la imagen que usé de portada), de verdad que será muy breve, tres capítulos como máximo, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **I**

 **En la oficina del Hokage**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

El golpe de Estado del Clan Uchiha había fallado. Detenerlo costó vidas y para evidencia estaban sobre Konoha decenas de cadavéres que se alcanzaban a ver desde las colinas. Mucha sangre se había desperdiciado y los culpables, el clan tenía que pagar, todos y cada uno de los involucrados debían asumir las consecuencias de la traición.

–¡Esa sangre está maldita! –se alcanzó a escuchar la exclamación procedente de parte de un grupo radical temeroso del futuro próximo. La frase fue secundada por un –¡Mátenlos!

Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan fáciles, el concejo del país del Fuego se encontraba en un dilema y Naruto, el candidato a séptimo Hokage, fue quien tuvo el voto decisivo.

–Exílienlos –dijo el joven de dieciocho años.

La idea era arriesgada pero tras una larga discusión la parte que se oponía terminó cediendo, porque todos sabían que la sangre Uchiha era muy valiosa como para ser eliminada. Al final hicieron lo que Naruto aconsejó.

Los Uchiha debían estar en deuda por haber sido perdonados, pero su palabra no bastaba para asegurar la pasividad del clan, por eso la aldea de Konoha necesitó garantía de que no intentarían tomar venganza, algo de sumo valor para el ellos, así que se quedaron con pequeños rehenes en calidad de protegidos, niños prodigios del clan, entre ellos el hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku, el líder de la familia, el pequeño de seis años, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke a la edad de diez años ya prometía mucho y Naruto no podía apartar los ojos del pequeño cada vez que lo veía entrenar en el patio de la academia, sobre todo porque le resultaba interesante, aún más que los otros Uchiha, cosa extraña ya que Sasuke era el menor de los rehenes y ¿Qué podía tener de especial un niñito?

Hubo ocasiones en las que Naruto se quiso explicar por qué ese interés y concluyó en que cuando veía a Sasuke se veía a sí mismo, recordaba la soledad que él vivió por ser un niño huérfano y por eso se dio a la tarea de proteger al pequeño Uchiha.

La primera vez que Naruto se acercó al chico fue con intención fraternal, sin embargo el niño rechazó con elegante diplomacia su compañía y siguió con su entrenamiento de shuriken. Aún así el adulto siguió al pendiente del pequeño de ojos fríos y oscuros.

* * *

Tres años después Naruto fue nombrado Hokage y entre toda su preparación jamás imaginó cuál sería el primer gran problema al que se enfrentaría, pues lo habían recibido con la noticia de que habían atentado contra dos jóvenes Uchiha. En esa ocasión, Naruto temeroso, preguntó por los nombres de las víctimas, sintió enorme alivio cuando ninguno de los nombres era Sasuke. Curiosamente nadie tuvo idea de quién o quiénes pudieron ser los culpables y eso no hizo más que aumentar la furia del Hokage, bajo su mando no morirían inocentes, así que, alarmado pidió a sus allegados de confianza cuidar de los Uchiha que quedaban. A Kakashi, el mejor jōnin de élite, le dejó a Sasuke. Años después Kakashi admitiría haber querido al chico como a un hijo.

Naruto se sintió un fracaso, desde el primer momento imaginó que la noticia la sabría todo el mundo incluso antes de que los cadáveres llegaran a sus dolientes, el hecho de que todos tuvieran conocimiento del suceso lo tenía sin cuidado, pero le preocupaba saber que los Uchiha de una u otra forma tomarían represalias. Fue en ese momento en el que Naruto se decepcionó a sí mismo porque no pudo cumplir con lo que se prometió, no encontraron al culpable ni las pistas del porqué del multi homicidio y eso le llenaba de temor, sobre todo temía que algo similar se repitiera, fue por eso que aumentó su atención en los Uchiha, en especial en Sasuke, no dejaba de pensar en él, le aterraba que pudieran hacerle daño. No sabía la razón pero sentía una conexión especial con el adolescente de trece años.

El segundo intento por acercarse al jovencito fue peor que el primero, Sasuke, con justa razón, culpó a la aldea y a Naruto de la muerte de sus primos, pues estaba seguro que todo se orquestó desde la alta jerarquía. Sasuke desconfiaba de todos, incluso de Kakashi que se había portado como un padre con él y hasta la fecha había sido su mentor; pero todo el mal presentimiento que el joven tenía se agravó tras su graduación de la Academia, le negaron ingresar como gennin a las filas ninja de la aldea, en ese momento el joven Uchiha comprobó lo que sospechaba desde hacía años, no eran pupilos protegidos de la aldea, sino rehenes y moneda de garantía, comenzó a temer por su vida porque sabía que el Clan Uchiha podía intentar atacar de nuevo la aldea para hacerse con el poder y en caso de que eso llegara a suceder los ninjas de Konoha no dudarían en asesinarlos o utilizarlos para negociar con sus vidas; se le ocurrió una descabellada idea, desafió al Hokage a una pelea, si él resultaba ganador el Hokage le concedería la libertad para él y el resto de los Uchiha, Naruto aceptó sabiendo que un niño de trece años no le hará el mínimo rasguño y para sorpresa suya el heredero Uchiha logró abrirle una pequeña herida. Naruto le propuso integrarse como aprendiz de los guardias de la Torre Hokage, Sasuke aceptó porque sabía que se trataba de ninjas de élite y podía aprender bastante de ellos.

A muchos no les gustó la idea.

Sasuke no pudo ganar su libertad y de ese día habían pasado tres años, a los dieciséis Sasuke lucía notablemente más grande y mucho más fuerte y perspicaz, su talento innato lo hizo sobresalir de entre todos sus compañeros, aunado a ello se convirtió en un adolescente muy apuesto. Admirado en secreto por los chicos y deseado por las chicas. Las jóvenes kunoichis de la aldea serian presa fácil ante los encantos del joven y Konoha empezó a temer porque sabían que a pesar de todas las precauciones que tomaron Sasuke hacía mucho que había sobrepasado a la mayoría de los chūnin de su edad y estaba casi al nivel de algunos jōnin. Muchos se dieron cuenta, así que advirtieron a Naruto que algún día el chico podría ponerlos en grandes problemas.

No se equivocaron, al cumplir diecisiete Uchiha Sasuke no sólo se convirtió en el principal dolor de cabeza del Hokage, además de eso lo había metido en verdaderos apuros.

Naruto estaba sentado en la gran silla tras el escritorio, tenía al demonio a su lado, al enemigo a menos de un centímetro de distancia y no sabía hacer nada más que titubear unas palabras incoherentes y luchar contra el incesante temblor de sus manos.

Sus límites no le alcanzaban para comprender cómo un adolescente podía ponerlo así, a él, al gran Hokage de Konohagakure. Quizás fue que el chico de cabellos oscuros nunca lo trató con respeto o que lo desafiaba cada que podía o quizás fue la sensación de sus caderas firmes contornearse contra su pelvis aquella noche cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, esa primera vez hacía meses atrás en que el chiquillo le tomó desprevenido y después de una habitual discusión el joven se trepó sobre sus piernas aprisionándolo entre la silla y su espigado cuerpo pálido.

Quería alejarlo, dios sabía que él más que nadie deseaba quitárselo de encima y arrojarlo lejos y decirle que él era un hombre con un puesto importante para el cual su moral debía ser intachable y que una relación de esa índole era una aberración inconcebible, pero lo único que atinaba a salir de sus labios era el nombre de su demonio personal.

—Sasuke —murmuró

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke —repetía una y otra vez como poseso y ese nombre era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza y las ganas de quitárselo de encima se convirtieron en una necesidad imperiosa de tirarlo sobre el amplio sofá que colocó estratégicamente en la oficina y enterrarse hasta el fondo de ese cuerpo esbelto y tremendamente fuerte.

No debían estar haciendo eso, se suponía que él debía vigilar a ese prodigio.

Por esa razón Naruto se sentía tan mierda. Por un lado estaba el hecho de ser un hombre casado y serle infiel a su esposa, luego el de tener una especie de retorcida relación con otro hombre, uno doce años menor que él, un hombre que aún no lo era pues prácticamente seguía siendo un niño, ni siquiera era legalmente adulto. Naruto se sentía una mierda porque además de lo mencionado estaba consciente de que había entregado su corazón al enemigo y si los Uchiha se enteraban no sólo él ardería en las llamas negras de Amaterasu, el Hokage estaba poniendo en peligro a su esposa, a sus hijos, amigos, a toda su gente que juró proteger.

Pero no podía hacer nada contra los ojos oscuros que le hipnotizaban, ni contra el temblor que le provocaba el contacto del aliento fresco de Sasuke, tampoco se podía resistir al tacto de sus manos grandes contra la blanca y lozana piel del chico.

Y se podría quemar en todos los infiernos pero que nadie le quitara la dicha de estar con él porque por Sasuke, Naruto sabía que haría locuras inimaginables, podría ir por él hasta el fin del mundo, enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo y mataría a quien pretendiera hacerle daño o arrebatárselo. Y sabía que estaba mal, muy mal porque le hacia violar todos los principios éticos que creía firmemente cimentados.

Al tiempo en que Naruto cavilaba sobre todo aquello Sasuke le besaba con pasión mientras se desnudaba el torso y cuando se separó de los labios del rubio éste vio como el brillo de la luna hacía parecer al Uchiha como una imagen surrealista. Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que el ventanal estaba abierto, así que estiró la mano y cerró las cortinas. En medio de la oscuridad solo veía las pupilas rojas de su amante.

—Nada de sharingan pequeño tramposo

Sasuke sonrió, se diviertía con la situación y Naruto lo sabía y lo odiaba por eso.

—¿Tienes miedo de estar a mi voluntad? —le preguntó Sasuke al tiempo que le tomaba las manos y las colocaba sobre su propio pecho.

Naruto no tardó en acariciarle el torso y besarle con dedicación desde el cuello hasta los hombros desnudos; internamente reía por las palabras de Sasuke, porque el chico ya lo tenía a su merced sin necesidad de esforzarse.

—Maldito bastardo, niñato engreído

El Hokage deseaba engañarse pensando en que Sasuke no le importaba tanto como creía y que la extraña rutina que habían forjado era el resultado de una mera atracción y calentura contenida por la falta de sexo con su esposa, pero después de meditarlo siempre caía en cuenta de que estaba prendado del Uchiha y de su frialdad que contrastaba con el abrasador calor de su cuerpo.

Y lo conprobó inmediatamente cuando Sasuke le dijo que había estado resolviendo unos asuntos con Karin, ante la mención de la joven Naruto sintió una punzada de celos de la cual Sasuke se percató enseguida y se regocijó por ello. Antes de que el Hokage hablara Sasuke le arrebató los labios, le tomó de las manos y las posicionó en sus caderas para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y pegar sus cuerpos. Le dejó respirar el olor de su cabello y disfrutar de la suavidad de sus labios jóvenes.

Naruto no hacía nada, pues tenía claro que Sasuke era quien llevaba la iniciativa, siempre fue de esa manera. Apretó los glúteos firmes y redondos del chico, y sentía las piernas fuertes afianzarse en las suyas y el peso de Sasuke sobre su pelvis hacía que se desesperara por llegar a donde iban; movió de adelante hacia atrás las caderas que tenía sostenidas, en definitiva su amante le volvía totalmente loco tanto que le hacía perder la cordura. Sus labios se separaron y Naruto comenzó a besar toda la pálida piel desnuda que estaba a su alcance hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más.

Arrojó a Sasuke sobre el escritorio sin importarle que las pilas de documentos y el porta retrato que enmarcaba una fotografía familiar cayeran al suelo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le tomó debajo de las rodillas, lo vió directamente a los negros ojos y una extraña sensación de familiaridad se instaló en su pecho, cada vez que cruzaban miradas sentía como si se hubiera visto en esos ojos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de comenzar a desvestirse juntó su frente a la del más joven y le declaró una oración que más que advertencia sonó como súplica.

—Si me traicionas Sasuke, si algún día te pasa por la cabeza traicionarme, te mato

Porque no podría soportar que Sasuke le engañara, en ningún sentido. El aludido no emitió ninguna emoción, la verdad era que no sabía como responder a aquello, pero ¿Mataría a Naruto si fuera necesario? Sí, también lo haría si el Hokage lo traicionaba.

—Lo mismo digo, séptimo

No sabían quién estaba jugando con quién o si en verdad se trataba de un juego bastante retorcido. Naruto pensaba que Sasuke lo había envuelto por medio de su aparente inocencia para ganarse su confianza y obtener todos los secretos celosamente guardados de la aldea e influir en las decisiones políticas por medio de él; Sasuke pensaba que Naruto lo había atraído con su pretenciosa amabilidad con el fin de mantenerlo a raya, tenerlo vigilado y en caso de ser necesario usar el preciado sharingan para fines bélicos. Pero cuando estaban así, juntos, ambos desechaban cualquier idea sobre traición, porque una conexión de esa índole no se podía fingir.

Naruto lejos de molestarse por la respuesta de Sasuke sonrió, porque eso le demostraba que de una u otra forma era importante para el chico y aunque de manera extraña podía decir que era correspondido.

—Vas a atravesar el pantalón —añade el Uchiha tras sentir más evidente la dureza que chocaba contra su cuerpo

—Entonces ayúdame a que eso no suceda porque últimamente me he estado quedando sin ropa

Y Sasuke le ayudó, porque él también sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

* * *

Desde el inicio de la mañana Naruto sintió que el día sería el más frío de la semana.

Estaba en su oficina evidentemente somnoliento pues casi no había dormido y su mente divagaba entre las ganas de estar sobre una cama mullida y la silueta de un cuerpo joven y masculino, echó una mirada al escritorio y le pareció notar una pequeña sombra sobre la madera que se había formado por el sudor de Sasuke hacía horas atrás. Curiosamente no lo había visto en todo el rato que llevaba en la Torre Hokage, cosa que le resultó extraño, pues el chico, aunque lo negara, siempre encontraba alguna excusa para pasar por su oficina, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia hasta que llegó Shikamaru, su asistente, y entró sin antes llamar a la puerta, lo cual sería algo normal de no ser porque Kakashi llegó detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede?

La expresión que tenían en el rostro los ninja le dio la impresión de que no se trataba de nada bueno y temió que por alguna extraña razón se tratara de Sasuke.

—Encontraron a Danzō muerto en su casa, junto a otros miembros de Raíz.

En ese momento Naruto sintió como el mundo se le iba encima, podía imaginar a donde iba todo eso.

—No encuentran a los Uchiha, al parecer son los responsables de los asesinatos.

Y a partir de ese instante el rubio dejó de escuchar y sólo atinó a sentir rabia dentro de él. Molesto, golpeó el escritorio con su puño y ordenó los primeros movimientos.

—Si atrapan a Sasuke tráiganlo directamente conmigo —gritó a todos los jōnin, porque no permitiría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima, nadie que no fuera él.

Cuando la fila de ninjas abandonaron la oficina Naruto se permitió respirar.

Dolía, porque confió en Sasuke y éste lo traicionó.

Dolía porque le mostró sus debilidades.

Dolía porque le prometió que lo mataría si lo traicionaba.

Dolía porque de verdad lo quería demasiado, tanto que no era capaz de odiarlo a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer.

Naruto se colocó de frente al gran ventanal como si desde ahí pudiera ver a Sasuke. Deseaba secretamente que no lo encontraran porque eso significaría enfrentarlo y tener que castigarle y no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño.

Matarlo, esa fue otra promesa vacía.

De pronto sintió una presencia familiar y ni siquiera se inmutó en girarse.

—Me prometiste que Sasuke no saldría lastimado.

Escuchó una voz profunda y un leve temor le recorrió la espina dorsal, sin emabrgo no se sintió digno de darle la cara, tenía vergüenza por todo lo que había sucedido los últimos meses.

—Lo intenté, te juro por todo lo que tengo que lo intenté —respondió

—No lo lograste —el recién llegado ninja pensó unos segundos, no estaba seguro de proseguir pero quiso dejarle en claro a Naruto que las heridas de Sasuke no serían solo las físicas —Desde que cruzaron esa barrera lo lastimaste.

—Lo sé Itachi, he fracasado una vez tras otra

Itachi no podía estar más de acuerdo pero quiso aclararle algunas cosas más antes de irse.

—Estoy trabajando para los Uchiha y estoy trabajando para Konoha, quiero a mi pueblo pero el lazo más fuerte que me unía a la aldea era mi hermano menor

Naruto por supuesto que lo comprendía y no esperaba que Itachi guardara lealtad a Konoha, sabía que Sasuke era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y aunque el rubio no estaba seguro qué clase de afecto sentía por Sasuke podía considerar que si algo compartían él e Itachi era el amor por el chico más joven.

—Ve con él, encuéntralo y protégelo, no dejes que le hagan daño

—Esa es mi intención.

Itachi acomodó su máscara y desapareció de la oficina.

Aún frente al gran ventanal, con la mirada azul fija en el horizonte Naruto se mordía los labios intentando aguantar un grito y se sorprendió rezando en silencio para que Sasuke se encontrara bien. Todo se desmoronó, la estabilidad de la aldea pendía de un hilo, su reputación como Hokage también y más importante, no tenía idea de cómo pararía Sasuke después de todo aquello.

A varios kilómetros de la aldea el grupo de Uchihas celebraba la reciente hazaña.

—Ese maldito Danzō, es un despreciable —dijo uno de los chicos mientras los otros secundaban sus palabras

—Sigan de frente, ya deben haberse dado cuenta de todo —respondió Sasuke sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

El resto le dió la razón

Cuando se encontraron en los límites de la aldea, a unos pasos de cruzar la frontera, en el llamado Valle del Fin, Sasuke se permitió por última vez mirar hacia Konoha. Donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida, al lugar que alguna vez, aunque por muy corto tiempo consideró su hogar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado, gracias al cielo el segundo capítulo lo tengo escrito, sólo falta editarlo, así que nos vemos en una semana, para ver qué pasará con el desastre que Sasuke armó y si en verdad estaba usando al lindo e inocente Naruto para consumar la derrota de Konoha por parte de su familia.


	2. En la celda

Quería publicar este capítulo antes de año nuevo, por fin pude terminar de editarlo porque ya lo tenía terminado desde hacia tiempo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, la verdad soy una tonta para responder reviews así que perdón si no los he respondido, prometo buscar en esto y recordar cómo se hace. No tengo mucho que decir solo espero que les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 **II**

 **En la celda**

 **.**

Cuando Naruto recibió la noticia corrió directamente hacia las mazmorras. No le importó que fuera de noche ni que algunos pares de ojos se quedarán perplejos ante su apresurado paso por los pasillos de la Torre Hokage.

Lo habían capturado.

Apenas un par de días después del asesinato de Danzō los ANBU llegaron con la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke estaba preso frente al oficial de interrogaciones Morino Ibiki.

El Hokage estaba más que furioso, muchas cosas se habían acumulado esos días. Estaba furioso con Sasuke por haberle mentido, estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber caído ante el pequeño bastardo, también estaba furioso con el parlamento que no cesaba de lanzarle indirectas sobre su incapacidad como Hokage y recordarle del caso omiso que había hecho a las advertencias, y por último estaba muy molesto con Kakashi e Ibiki, pues si mal no recordaba había dado órdenes explícitas de que el Uchiha fuera presentado ante él en cuanto lo hubieran detenido.

Pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos tan pronto como llegaron, no quería cometer otro error que se sumara a la larga lista y para eso debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Siguió avanzando a la misma velocidad y descendió las escaleras lúgubres enmohecidas por la humedad propia de los cuartos subterráneos, sabía exactamente a dónde ir pues conocía de cansancio la mazmorra favorita de Ibiki para interrogar a criminales peligrosos.

Y Sasuke era muy peligroso.

Cuando llegó a la mazmorra llamó a la pesada puerta metálica, los que se encontraban al otro lado sabían que se trataba de él por eso no tardaron mucho en abrir. Cuando Naruto entró se sintió asfixiado, dentro todo era iluminado por luz tenue, el lugar era amplio y frío, olía a humedad y a musgo, no había nada más que un hueco en la pared que fungía como celda, con una cama de piedra y un retrete metálico, al lado, sentado sobre la cama, con el rostro en dirección al suelo, estaba Sasuke, tenía los ojos vendados y lo habían inmovilizado atándolo con una camisa de fuerza. Naruto fue consciente del pequeño sobresalto que tuvo el prisionero cuando sintió su presencia pero evitó prestarle más importancia de la que se merecía y dirigió su atención hacia Ibiki y la decena de jōnin de élite que los acompañaban, entre ellos Kakashi.

—Di órdenes de presentar al Uchiha frente a mí en cuanto lo capturaran —reclamó a los presentes, mirando especialmente a Kakashi como pidiendo una explicación de su parte.

El Hokage volvió la vista a la celda donde Sasuke se encontraba y vio que el chico no se había movido desde que él había llegado. Mentiría si no reconociera que a pesar de todo le dolía verlo así.

—Lo habríamos hecho pero fue imposible —intervino Kakashi —mostró mucha resistencia, fue necesario inmovilizarlo y dejarlo indefenso antes de notificarte.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, aunque agradeció que Kakashi no usará honoríficos para referirse a él.

Sin mostrar precaución se acercó un poco más a la celda, sabía que Sasuke no lo podía ver pero estaba seguro de que sus sentidos podían percibirle perfectamente. Cuando el Hokage estuvo a menor distancia pudo ver que Sasuke además de la camisa de fuerza y los ojos vendados tenía los tobillos sujetos con grilletes.

Sasuke al sentirlo más cerca sonrió y levantó su rostro para dirigirlo hacia los presentes, Naruto estaba seguro que había sido para provocarlo, pues le sonrió con esa sonrisa cínica que solía sacarle de quicio. Si el Hokage tenía una esperanza de que Sasuke hablara ésta se desvaneció transcurridos los minutos. Quizás porque tenían decenas de ojos expectantes en ellos, ninguno mostró emoción alguna; el rubio dio la espalda a la celda y se dirigió a Ibiki.

— ¿Lograste interrogarlo?

— Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo hablar.

—Es un traidor —escupió Naruto, con el corazón en la mano, profundamente herido por pronunciar esas palabras.

Salió de la mazmorra pero antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo unos segundos para escuchar las últimas palabras de Kakashi.

—Mató a dos ANBU mientras intentábamos capturarlo, parece que los otros Uchiha cruzaron la frontera, Sasuke quedó atrás para darles ventaja.

—¿Quién lo diría? Se suman dos homicidios más. Tienen permiso para llevar a cabo el interrogatorio, averigüen qué planes tiene.

Y después de dar las instrucciones dio un portazo, tras avanzar unos metros escuchó un grito que le hizo rechinar los dientes y apretar los puños, la voz de Sasuke le era inconfundible. El interrogatorio había iniciado y sabía que Ibiki no se contendría.

Habían pasado algunas horas, se suponía que Naruto debería estar durmiendo en su cama o en su defecto en el sofá, pero no se sentía capaz de salir de la Torre. Él y el jefe del departamento de interrogatorios se habían encontrado hacía unos minutos y el oficial le había entregado reporte donde detallaba que no habían logrado extraer información relevante y que al día siguiente Inoichi Yamanaka se presentaría para intentar penetrar la mente del Uchiha. Naruto se alarmó, habían cosas en la mente de Sasuke que no deseaba que nadie más viera.

Pero no fue eso lo que le motivó a escribir un texto a Hinata para avisar que no llegaría a dormir, sino el hecho de necesitar una explicación de Sasuke, de su viva voz. Aún no era capaz de concebir que su pequeño bastardo arrogante pudiera haberlo traicionado de esa manera. Creía conocerlo y siempre se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos había una especie de vínculo; las miradas y sonrisas disfrazadas de arrogancia que Sasuke le dedicaba eran especiales, el chico no se las dedicaba a nadie más que a él, cuando Sasuke le rodeaba con sus brazos y sus labios tersos se hacían con su piel, cuando le clavaba las uñas y gemía en su oído, todo eso no podía haber sido fingido.

Naruto recordó, como siempre lo hacía, aquella primera noche en la que Sasuke le tomó por sorpresa y se decidió a traspasar la enorme barrera de tensión que habían levantado los últimos meses, él reaccionó alarmado, y aunque al principio estaba a la defensiva y en negación, terminó por ceder ante la avasalladora sensualidad del adolescente y aceptó ser el primero en todo, y se supo el primero porque había notado la inexperiencia de Sasuke desde que le besó. Naruto estaba seguro que si Sasuke había fingido, no todo era mentira.

Resignado a que no descansaría hasta hablar con el chico, tomó una decisión algo arriesgada. Sin el permiso de Ibiki se dirigió de nuevo hacia las mazmorras con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie; cuando llegó frente a los guardias les pidió permiso para ingresar, no sin llevar un pequeño soborno, el cual consistía en una caja con dangos los cuales servirían mucho en caso de que la jōnin Anko estuviera en la puerta, y tal cual, Anko junto a otros jōnin custodiaban la entrada. Tras comprobar que se trataba del verdadero Hokage y no de un henge, y después de que entregó los dangos, los guardias aceptaron el ingreso y Naruto ordenó que no interrumpieran pues iba con la intención de interrogar al Uchiha con sus propios recursos.

"Ibiki me va a matar dattebayo" pensó más no se atrevió a murmurar ni siquiera en un ineludible susurro.

Naruto llegó ante la puerta, estaba a unos cuantos metros de Sasuke y con su corazón latía a una velocidad que hacía mucho no lo hacía, deshizo el sello de la cerradura, entró a la mazmorra, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la selló de nuevo, agregándole un sello extra para mayor privacidad. Antes de llegar a la reja escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

—Estabas tardado en venir.

El Uchiha lo había reconocido por la pura esencia de su chakra.

Sasuke no obtuvo respuesta pero tmpoco la esperaba. Naruto se acercó más y deshizo el sello que cerraba las rejas de la celda, cuando estuvo dentro logro ver bien por primera vez a Sasuke desde la última vez que habían estado en su oficina aunque a diferencia de esa ocasión la visión que contempló en ese momento no le gustó.

El joven estaba acostado sobre la camilla, con la piel enrojecida y la cabellera alborotada, respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, y aunque ya no lo contenía la camisa de fuerza ni tenía los grilletes en lo tobillos, sus ojos seguían vendados y tenía las muñecas esposadas. Gracias a que llevaba su habitual ropa que dejaba ver parte de su pecho al descubierto Naruto se dio cuenta de que en esa área del cuerpo se habían dibujado las líneas discontinuas cruzadas en diagonal, lo que indicaba que además habían contenido su chakra con el sello Tenrō. Sasuke era casi inofensivo.

Pero eso no detuvo al Hokage y con una sola mano le tomó de las solapas de la camisa hasta acercarlo a centímetros de él.

—Maldito bastardo traidor, te lo advertí Sasuke —le dijo a escasos milímetros de su boca.

—Entonces mátame y deja los rodeos, no soporto estar aquí.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

—Necesito escuchar tu versión.

A pesar de que Sasuke no podía ver estaba seguro de que Naruto había puesto esa expresión triste que dibujaba cuando algo le dolía en realidad.

—Quería vengarme —Declaró al tiempo en que intentaba soltarse del agarre para tomar aire y sentarse sobre el borde de la rígida cama.

—¿Vengarte? ¿De qué Sasuke?

Sasuke sabía que tenía razones personales para haber hecho lo que hizo pero también era de su conocimiento en enorme amor y lealtad que Naruto tenía hacia Konoha y revelar lo que él pensaba sobre algunas cuestiones de la aldea harían indiscutible el hecho de que el rubio terminaría posicionándose en un dilema donde tendría que elegir entre la aldea y Sasuke y éste creía saber de antemano la respuesta y no estaba dispuesto a escucharla de los labios de Naruto.

—No lo entenderías —se limitó a responder el menor.

—No entendería que Sasuke? ¿Que tu clan fue humillado? ¿Que guardas rencor por todo lo qué pasó cuando apenas eras un niño? ¿Que crees que nosotros ordenamos la muerte de tus primos?

—No intentes comprenderme pedazo de idiota

—Solo quiero saber por qué, quiero saber...

Cuando iba a completar la oración Sasuke terminó por soltar el agarre al que era sometido e interrumpió al Hokage y aunque no era lo que él deseaba preguntar - no textualmente - pareció que el chico le había leído la mente.

—¿Quieres saber si te utilicé? ¿Eso es lo que no te deja dormir? —al no obtener respuesta Sasuke prosiguió —eso no importa, hice lo que hice y es tu deber actuar como lo exige tu cargo.

A pesar de todas las palabras que Sasuke le decía Naruto no daba crédito a nada, se negaba a creerlo, no sabía si estaba pensando de manera razonable o si era el inmenso afecto que sentía por el chico que no le permitía ver la realidad. A sabiendas de que corría peligro y de que estaba confiando demasiado en el declarado traidor se acercó a éste y le retiró el vendaje y el sello que suprimía su visión y sus poderes oculares.

—Eres un idiota

—Lo soy —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa —la aldea espera a que te castigue Sasuke, siempre te han temido y si por muchos fuera me exigirían tu cabeza, pero tú lo sabes tan bien como yo que no soy capaz de hacerte daño, no sin saber exactamente qué pasó.

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron mella en Sasuke, pero no pensaba dejarse doblegar por palabrería barata. El Uchija continuó firme y a cada segundo que transcurría Naruto sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba. La verdad era que no quería conocer los motivos, podía adivinar cuál era el trasfondo en el actuar de Sasuke, lo que realmente quería saber era porque a él, por qué Sasuke le había traicionado si él había pensado estúpidamente en que algo más que atracción física le unía al chico, algo más grande y más fuerte de lo que pudiera explicar.

—Puedo comprenderte pero porque me mentiste —dijo Naruto casi en un susurro.

—Nunca te mentí, nunca te juré lealtad ni a la aldea ni a ti

Y a Naruto le dolía, cada palabra la sentía como una puñalada.

—No había necesidad de matar y de huir como ruin traidor.

—No lo sabes —aseveró Sasuke visiblemente molesto mientras encaraba a Naruto.

—¿Qué voy a hacer —inquirio el mayor — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Apartarte de mi camino —

Pero la respuesta que el chico obtuvo ante la imperativa fue un golpe en el rostro que desestabilizó su postura. No se detuvo ni siquiera a pensar que en su estado ante Naruto no tenía la mínima posibilidad, por eso se abalanzó contra el Hokage hasta que terminaron rodando sobre el frío piso y propinándose un golpe tras otro.

Eres muy lento para pelear contra alguien que no tiene chakra

—No quiero herirte Sasuke —y la respuesta terminó por hacer enfadar aún más al aludido.

—Mientes —le gritó el moreno posicionándose sobre las caderas de su compañero— estás viejo usuratonkachi —dijo con el puño en alto.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera golpear de nuevo a Naruto este le alejó con una certera patada en el abdomen lo cual le hizo caer de espaldas, dando tiempo al otro de invertir posiciones y tener al adolescente sometido debajo suyo.

Naruto sonrió, la verdad es que Sasuke le había tomado con la guardia baja, sin embargo no le dejaría las cosas fáciles.

—Aún que sea un viejo, tú eres quien me busca como perra en celo ¿No es así pequeño bastardo?

Sasuke más herido en su orgullo que insultado atrajo a Naruto hacia él hasta casi rozarse las narices.

—¿Ah si? Hasta donde recuerdo tú eras el maldito enfermo que me seguía desde que yo era un niño —dijo lentamente mientras Naruto, alarmado alejó su rostro de el del joven y abrió los ojos a un tamaño descomunal mientras alegaba su inocencia.

—No es verdad dattebayo, solo quería cuidarte.

—Vaya manera de hacerlo —ironizó el otro, al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre sus antebrazos.

De pronto el rubio sintió la pierna del joven rozar descaradamente su entrepierna y después de la sorpresa la reacción de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar

—Eres un maldito tramposo Uchiha, mañana vendrá Inoichi y te encontrará culpable —dijo Naruto con voz entrecortada aunque no al nivel de las frases que le siguieron —y te ... dejaré aquí ...en ...prisión, te daré ...cadena perpetua

—No eres juez —aseveró el más joven sin dejar su tarea de lado, la verdad era que el golpe bajo que había ideado también le estaba pasando factura y empezaba a sentirse igual de necesitado que el Hokage.

—No importa —respondió el rubio con la voz más ronca de lo normal —me las arreglaré para que te dejen aquí adentro y diario vendré a follarte por horas pequeño insolente —ese será tu castigo —le amenazó al oído.

Si la intención inicial de Naruto era ir por una explicación y Sasuke había pensado en escapar, todo se disolvió cuando el Hokage comenzó a pasear sus manos por el torso del joven y éste pegó su cuerpo con el del adulto. Muy en el fondo Sasuke pensó que después no todo la condena que le estaba proponiendo su Hokage no estaría tan mal.

— En esta ocasión...quiero hacerlo yo —dijo el moreno mientras sentía como el Hokage introducía una mano dentro de sus holgados pantalones.

— Hasta crees. No lo harás a menos que puedas someterse y en tu estado dudo que lo logres.

— No subestimes a mis ojos —dijo Sasuke, pero cuando sintió como la mano grande y fuerte del adulto se cerraba en torno a su falo apretó los párpados y no pudo continuar hablando.

— No lo hago —respondió el rubio al tiempo que movía su mano de arriba a abajo —pero si usas tus ojos, por el esfuerzo podrías desmallar y no quisiera aprovecharme de un jovencito vulnerable.

— Vete al infierno —replicó Sasuke antes de soltar un quejido ahogado.

— Quizás después, por ahora prepárate porque te castigaré por tu osadía Sasuke —le dijo nuevamente al oído —y aunque me supliques que me detenga no lo haré ¿Me escuchas?

La situación estaba saliendo de control, Naruto sabía que tenía las horas contadas pero no quería separarse dee Sasuke porque cuando le dijera adiós esa sería la última vez. Le escocía el corazón porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él, más de lo que alguna vez pudo estar de cualquier otra persona. Y acababa de aceptarlo cuando el dolor que le producía la inminente separación era insoportable.

Naruto se mordió los labios para no soltar palabras que pusieran manifiesto innecesario sus emociones y tomó el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos, viéndolo a los ojos tan tranquilo y tan sereno se preguntó qué estaría pasando por esa mente tan complicada.

— Ganaste Sasuke

Sasuke quería preguntar a qué se refería pero no pudo hacerlo y para evitar hablar le besó, tan largo y profundo que creyó que perdería el conocimiento por falta de aire. Y otro latigazo de desconcierto le azoto cuando las manos de su amante empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo que estaba casi desnudo y sintió sobre su pelvis el grueso miembro duro del Hokage.

— Se está haciendo tarde —dijo el más joven.

El Uchiha se liberó del cuerpo que estaba sobre él y con la ropa totalmente desacomodada se puso de pie para colocarse de cara a la pared con la cadera ligeramente echada hacia atrás, tal acto de sumisión por parte del joven rebelde hizo a Naruto sentir que explotaría de sus partes bajas. El rubio no perdió tiempo, se desnudó lo necesario y pego su pecho a la espalda de su amante mientras sus manos le recorrían por dentro de la ropa, acariciando desde su torso hasta su pelvis, para rodearla y tomar con fuerza los glúteos pálidos.

— No Sasuke —le susurró al oído —Así no quiero —finalizó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y tirando suavemente de él.

Sasuke nunca se espero lo que seguiría pero cuando cayó en la cuenta no supo si la sonrisa divertida del rubio se debía a que sus ojos se habían abierto a un tamaño descomunal por el asombro o a que estaba empalmado hasta más no poder por el secreto morbo que le provocó lo que imaginaba que pasaría.

— ¡No! — exclamó Sasuke —no voy a chupar dos pijas al mismo tiempo sólo por complacer tus fantasías —

El Hokage sobrió y miró con complicidad al clon que había hecho aparecer hacia menos de un minuto.

—No estaba pensando en eso —finalizó el mayor para, por medio de señas, pasar a dar indicaciones a su clon —aunque si es lo que quieres...

Sasuke sabía que no había mucho que hacer estando sin chakra ante dos hombres doce años mayor que él y lo confirmó cuando el clon pasó sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y lo levantó a varios centímetros del suelo. El adulto llevó su espalda hacia la pared y dejó a Sasuke descansar sobre su pecho mientras que el verdadero Naruto con un solo jalón le arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior, se puso de rodillas frente a él y colocó las blancas piernas sobre sus hombros, una de cada lado.

— Vaya que has crecido Sasuke —

El aludido no le quitaba la mirada de encima a pesar de lo abochornado que se sentía por la situación. Sumando a que no ayudaba mucho saber que dos _Narutos_ lo estaba examinando a detalle.

Sin embargo todo rastro de pensamiento se desvaneció cuando el mayor engulló su miembro por completo. Para la tercer succión Sasuke estaba mordiéndose los labios e intentando no gemir. Pero su autocontrol se fue al carajo cuando sus piernas se abrieron mucho más y sintió como sin aviso una larga y húmeda lengua se abría paso dentro de él.

— Esto no...—

— Calla — le dijo el clon al oído —o los guardias se darán cuenta de cómo te follo —

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus piernas dormidas le hicieron creer que perdería de nuevo el conocimiento. Era más de lo que podía soportar, las manos y la boca de Naruto le estaban torturando y Sasuke solo deseaba explotar. El clon le había abierto la camisa y le acariciaba de manera brusca pero excitante y su amante había intercalado su lengua con sus dedos, todo eso era demasiado para su cuerpo.

— Tengo una vista privilegiada —presumió el rubio —si pudieras verte Sasuke, estás duro, enrojecido, húmedo.

Y Sasuke no dudaba de ninguna palabra.

Cuando el Hokage consideró que había sido suficiente se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él, hasta situar su falo frente su rostro. Sasuke entendió de inmediato y obediente abrió los labios dispuesto a recibirlo.

— No es justo —se quejó el clon —yo también quiero—

El más joven iba a protestar pero el Hokage intervino antes.

— Ya llegará tu turno —

Sasuke cerró los ojos, tenía la boca demasiado ocupada para hablar y la mente muy nublada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Naruto.

Tras varios minutos el adulto tomó al joven en sus brazos y lo levantó en peso. Cuando comenzó a embestirle hizo desaparecer al clon y Sasuke tuvo que rodearle del cuello para no caer.

— Tonto, me hubieras divertido —

— No te compartiría ni conmigo mismo, Sasuke —respondió el rubio —pero, no quería que te lastimaras tu linda espalda con esas piedras, además...quería verte de frente—

No supieron si todo pasó en minutos pero cuando terminaron el sol empezaba a asomarse.

Ya estaban vestidos, Naruto temía que Sasuke intentara escapar pero el joven no le dio indicios de ello y el Hokage pensó que, o estaba muy seguro o estaba resignado.

— Vamos —dijo el más joven —aplica todos los sellos de una vez.

Naruto asintió, inmovilizó primero las muñecas, sólo faltaba la venda de los ojos. El rubio deseó atesorar por última vez la visión de esos ojos que tanto amaba y Sasuke aprovechó para ver por última vez a Naruto y guardar en su memoria el rostro del adulto.

Ambos sabían que esa sería la última vez, o al menos la última en mucho tiempo. Quizás la próxima vez ya no fueran ni la sombra de lo que eran en ese momento.

A pesar de sentir el pecho afligido Naruto hizo los sellos que le habían aplicado anteriormente a Sasuke, para finalmente, despedirse.

Si Sasuke pensaba que lo tendría en Konoha estaba muy equivocado. Durante las horas en solitario Naruto había pensado en enviarlo a la prision de fuego. El lugar era más seguro, ahí estaría aislado y no correría peligro, si se portaba bien podría reducir su condena. En Konoha corría mucho más peligro, últimamente Naruto no confiaba en nadie.

Además quería alejarse de él porque lo estaba consumiendo, ni siquiera cuando comía con su familia podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, casi no tocaba a su esposa a quien veía más como una compañera y buena amiga que como auna amante. Con Sasuke tenía todo lo que podía pedir el lado salvaje de su ser. Sasuke era como ola arrebatadora, como viento huracanado y como fuego en la palma de las manos, debía alejarse de él y lo único que podía lograrlo era poner mar y tierra de por medio.

— Sasuke —le susurró tomándole de la mejilla y pegando su frente con la del chico — mañana irás a la prisión de fuego, es por tu bien, por nuestro bien —se corrigió el Hokage.

Casi perdía la voluntad cuando vio a Sasuke tragar duro, Naruto no supo cómo en ese instante no lo tomó y salió huyendo con él.

— Lo sabía —respondió el Uchiha.

— Aquí te pueden hacer daño, allá habrá quién te proteja, como eres menor de edad tu condena no será larga y juro que sabré la verdad.

— Adiós séptimo.

— Adiós Sasuke, te quiero.

Cuando Naruto salió de la mazmorra los guardias habían cambiado de turno, éstos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y él se dirigió hacia la oficina. Tenía que arreglar el traslado de Sasuke antes de que Inoichi e Ibiki fueran a interrogarlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. La escena hot original era más larga y descriptiva, pero tengo una especie de prejuicio hacia el lemon y decidí recortarla (a veces siento que opaca a la trama y no quería que se llevara todo el protagonismo del capítulo).

Se que quedan dudas como ¿Dónde demonios estaba el semi dios Itachi cuándo atraparon a Sasuke? Eso se resolverá más adelante.

Y bueno lo que viene es un drama novelesco, así que espero no aburrirlas, les advierto que será un enredo de lucha de intereses, conspiraciones, rumores y traiciones.


End file.
